


It's Perfect

by Wonky_Writer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cute, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Pancakes, Smuff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, haha that's not even a thing, not too descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonky_Writer/pseuds/Wonky_Writer
Summary: Wade experiences a pleasant morning after a passionate first night with his favorite Spidey. And it's all just so perfect.





	It's Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my friend sent me a song and told me she could imagine Deadpool singing it in the morning while making breakfast for Spider-Man. This tiny fic spawned from that...and I ended up totally forgetting to even use pieces of the song...oh well, silly me.

It was perfect.

It was the first time since childhood that Wade could remember waking up so contented in life. His body was snug under the thick duvet of his bed, where usually he would wake on the bent up excuse he had for a couch. But not this morning. This morning he could feel a comforting heat wrapping around him and kissing the open soars that decorated his ever scarred body. To top it all of, his heart was warm, calmly strumming in his chest as his body awoke.

The boxes were quiet, more than likely still half asleep, it usually took them a few minutes to wake up. So Wade allowed himself to enjoy the sounds of morning.

The soft inhales coming from the pillow beside him caused his heart to flutter. He rolled onto his side, facing the lump that was Peter Parker snuggled under the duvet like a cub in hibernation. His tuft of honey brown waves peaked out from under the covers, catching the morning rays of sunshine as they slipped through the bedroom blinds.

Wade shifted himself closer, slipping his thick arm under his Spidey's head. He didn't want to wake him, but there was no way he could resist burying a kiss in his bouncy, morning hair. The warmth engulfing him grew incredibly stronger as he pulled Petey close and breathed in the scent of his baby boy.

He wasn't surprised when Peter didn't stir, and continued to peacefully dream as the mercenary planted kiss after kiss from his temple, down his neck and to his shoulder. Wade could stay like this forever, trapped in a never ending loop of this first morning together. He wanted to stay beneath the duvet that tucked around them like a carefully wrapped present. Wanted to watch the golden brown strands of his Peter's soft locks glisten in the morning sun light. He wanted their shared body heat to radiate between them like calming waves. He wanted to feel the steady rise and fall of Petey's chest as he just breathed, a reminder of how real it all was. And he wanted to watch his dark lashes flutter open when he awoke to reveal those deep Bambi eyes that always drew Wade in.

But what made this moment sweet, was knowing that is was brief, that there would never be another quite the same. There would be others, and each one beautiful and unique in it's own way. So, after a moment longer, Wade pulled himself away and slipped into his sweats. Petey could rest a bit longer, he was exhausted.

Wade smirked.

{He'll probably be hungry too. He can pack away more food than us!} Yellow yawned, joining Wade as he walked to the kitchen.

[Plus he really exerted a lot of energy last night.] White chimed in. Where one box went, the other was sure to follow. Wade smiled, fondly bringing to memory the events of last night.

[He did so good for us.] White practically cued. Wade would have commented on White seeming to care but that would mean pushing his thoughts aside, and they were too wonderful to be put on the back burner.

{I think we hit our record last night. I counted eight...or was I wrong?} Yellow panted.  
  
[Oh you were right. His stamina and our healing factor can do some amazing things.]

{That's what I've been saying all these years! I could see the potential. Hands down best sex ever and I was right like always. **YOU. ARE. WELCOME.** } Yellow boasted.  
And honestly Wade couldn't agree more, there was no way any normal person could have held out for so many rounds and still be able to perform properly.

{He's just...}

[...so...]

“...perfect.” Wade hummed, pulling a pan out of the cabinet. He grabbed the ingredients he needed for the "morning after" breakfast he had planned _years_ ago, just for this morning, this once in a life time morning.

He ignored the small ache of hunger in his own stomach, he would eat soon enough. Instead his hands got to work cooking, having practiced this meal several times. His mind, however, continued to slip back, picking out his favorite moments from last night. Fond memories giving him motivation to make this breakfast amazing.

Wade grabbed a mixing bowl, whisking together flour, eggs, milk and the works. His tired bicep ached from the simple task of stirring, reminding him of the strenuous workout from hours ago. At one point he had bounced Peter over his lap for a few good minutes. His toned arms worked to lift the smaller hero up and pull him back down on his cock as Peter gasped and panted, legs shaking while his trembling hands held onto Wade for balance.

[The pan should be warm enough now] White coughed.

{Shut up, we're remembering stuff!} Yellow fussed.

Wade set the bowl aside and turned to the stove. The sizzle of the butter on the warm pan reminded him of Petey yet again, and of the small hiss that slipped between his teeth when Wade had pressed a finger into him. He worked his baby boy until the hisses and grunts of being stretched for the first time wained into mewls and whimpers of pleasure. At one point he was begging Wade to “please, please, please” stuff him and reach that oh so sensitive spot where fingers could hardly brush.

[Pour the batter already.] White was growing impatient, too worried about accidentally burning the apartment down to get distracted with memories of their “sexy fun time”, as Yellow and Wade liked to call it.

Wade complied, clearing his head enough to pour two equal spheres into the pan. The batter dripped off the spatula and it was all he could do not to shutter as a ripple of arousal sparked down his spine. Peter had made the most delicious face when he came, Wade's name stringing out between moans. Sweat glided down Petey's porcelain skin and blushed cheeks. His mouth formed an “o” shape and his beautiful doe eyes were blown wide. He trembled and shook in Wade's arms, riding out his orgasm as the mercenary stroked him through it.

Wade loved that face, wanted to see it all night. He milked that tantalizing expression from his baby boy over and over again until Peter finally just collapsed, panting on the bed, spent, sweaty and shaking. His poor Spidey could hardly move, let alone walk to the bathroom to clean up. He simply laid there in their shared mess, gasping and trembling from the over stimulation. It was perfect.

Wiping down his baby boy with a warm rag while he leaned against him, still speechless, was just as fun a memory. Petey had been so trusting, so completely at his mercy while Wade cleaned, changed sheets and pulled that amazingly thick duvet from the closet. When he tucked hi...

[They're gonna burn.] White interrupted. Wade snapped from his thoughts, racing back to the pan and flipping the overdone pancakes.

“Crap on a stick.” He grumbled. These were not perfect, and were chucked into the trash. He poured two more pools of batter, making sure to watch them this time and keep his mind out of his “favorite memories” bank...much to Yellow's disappointment.

He managed to put together two plates of stacked pancakes, topping them with whipped cream and strawberries, something he remembered Petey had mentioned liking months ago. He carried the plates carefully, stepping back to the bedroom where Peter had rolled onto the other side of the mattress, face buried in Wade's pillow.

“Morning baby boy.” Wade hummed, approaching the bed side. He put his own plate down on the side table, holding Spidey's in hand. Peter exhaled a long sigh, shifting under the covers. Wade bit his lip and watched as Petey's head turned, those chocolate brown Bambi eyes looking straight at him. His heart fluttered. Pete's golden brown hair fluffed around his face as he pushed himself up, duvet slipping from his shoulders and resting over his bare waist. Peter smiled, it was brighter than the morning rays dancing across the bedroom floor and that morning warmth rushed over Wade all over again.

He nearly dropped the plate of pancakes when Peter suddenly leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips, whispering,

“Good morning,” in return. Petey took the plate of offered food, smiling even wider before enjoying a bite of pancake, whipped cream and strawberry. He hummed in delight.

“How is it?” Wade asked, rubbing his thumb to brush a dollop of white from Petey's lips.

“It's perfect.” Spidey beamed.

{Just...}

[..like..]

“..you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. I'll probably have more random one shots with these two...I love writing stuff for them. If you have any cool ideas but don't feel like writing them yourself then just send me a message, I'm always up for some "Smuff" prompts. 
> 
> Also...can "Smuff" be a tag now? Just like...Fluff and Smut combined? XD


End file.
